


Contradiction

by Helio



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angsty Ryan, Freewood - Freeform, M/M, Mentions Of Mental Disabilities, Mentions of Sleep Disorders, Minor Character Death, Slow Build, Startings of fake ah towards the end, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helio/pseuds/Helio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't need a fucking babysitter."</p><p>"Good, because I'm not one. Besides, you're a bit too big to be a baby, right? Why don't we at least try to make this enjoyable, Vagabond. Maybe I'll be able to get that stick out of your arse."</p><p>~</p><p>Burnie pretty much runs Los Santos. The only thing is, some new gang is rising up quicker than he can deal with, and the only one who can help is the mysterious Vagabond, notorious for being mad and elusive. When Gavin catches him, they have to work together to bring down this new gang from it's core before Burnie loses his grip on the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up writing a whole lot from literally nothing. I had no idea what I was going to write, where this was going or what the pairing was even going to be. I think this turned out alright for what I started with. Updates every Saturday I guess? Don't hold me to that though.

"You know you can take a break sometimes."

Burnie. Gavin normally would have looked over at him with a goofy smile and asked for a cup of coffee, or make a joke about the man’s messed up hair, but as it was, he didn’t have time for it.

His fingers tapped away, eyes scanning the screens in front of him as Burnie laid down on the couch behind him. There was still too much to do, if he had had more time he might’ve taken a nap or two, but his target was taking longer than he’d expected to track down.

“I know I said it had to be before tomorrow, but it’s okay. We can get him next time he comes into the country,” Gavin ignored him, “Your record is fine, it doesn’t have to be _perfect_. I already trust you-”

“You know it’s not about that.” Gavin snapped, looking at Burnie through the reflection of one of his turned off screens.

“We’ve talked about this before, Gav, no one’s gonna lose respect for you if you don’t complete one job. Come on, let’s just call it a day and report back to-”

“Hold on,” Gavin’s eyes scanned over a police report that had just come in; five dead bodies, all men he knew were Gambit's.

Burnie - standing next to him now - gave him a look and crossed his arms.

“Right,” he continued, “it’s his M.O. Complete massacre and utterly unpredictable as always. Left his bloody mark again, don’t look at the pictures they’ll make you vom.” He said, and transferred all the files files onto a USB stick before handing it to Burnie.

“That’s it?” He asked.

“‘Course not, you dope. That’s just the info I got on him. I’m getting you a location right now, he should still be in the area, it only just happened. It’ll make this easy to track him down now that we know he’s here.”

Burnie gave him a look again and Gavin raised his hands in surrender. “Well at least we know he’s here and not on the other side of the country. Bit of a coincidence, don’t ‘ya think?”

Gavin continued hacking away at the encryption code for the downtown security cameras, thinking. The police changed the coding for it every few months, so it wasn’t that strong; he just had to re-hack into the system every once in awhile.

“Not in my job description to think, Burns. I’m just here to hack.” He said, clicking through the cameras once he was in.

“Yeah, yeah, you say that but I know this shit keeps you up at night.”

A glimpse of something, hidden under a coat or hat. He missed it.

“I have insomnia Burnie, this job is probably the least risky one I’ve had yet and you know it. Besides I sleep like a baby when I take my meds.”

It was a hoodie. There, again, facing away from the cameras. He couldn’t identify the mask.

There weren’t enough cameras, dammit! He was getting away.

“Yeah well-”

“Shut up!” He said urgently, thinking, planning. He was about to slip past the last camera. He was going to lose him.

“What did you say to me?” He didn’t have time for it, holding up a hand to Burnie.

Think, _think_.

He was turning. It wasn’t enough to identify the mask, but he was about to go through a set of lights, he had to make him stay as long as possible. Accessing the traffic lights was easy after getting into the cameras. After that all he had to do was press a button to stop the pedestrian crossing from turning green.

His window was closing, sooner or later, he had to suspect something was up.

“Come on, come _on_.” Gavin whispered, waiting impatiently for something, anything.

And then a car sped through the lights. Things went in slow motion, the shitty security cam only just being able to prove to him that this was the guy he was looking for as the wind started to lift his hood.

A black skull mask.

“It’s him, go! Down on Northwick Avenue, ‘bout to head on Jefferson’s. Get your people moving!” He screeched, Burnie fumbling for his phone as Gavin watched the screen.

He was moving into a neighborhood without cameras, Gavin was totally blind.

It had only taken a second, just a gust of wind before the Mad Mercenary was shoving his hood back over his face and just booking it across the street, dodging cars. They’d lose him if they weren’t quick. Burnie’s men needed to surround the area and do a thorough search. This guy was good at getting away.

He felt guilty for the thrill that went through him as the man disappeared of Gavin’s cameras. “I’m blind, Burnie. Move fast.” He said, trying to find the closest cameras to the end of the neighborhood, where it met street again. It would be pure luck if the guy turned right at the end of the street. That was the only way Gavin would have eyes on him.

Burnie was shouting into his phone and Gavin could already tell the guy was slipping through their fingers.

“We’re gonna lose him, Burnie!” He yelled, getting more frantic as each second ticked by. Things were almost going in slow motion for him, this was _important_. He needed this. If he could catch the Mad Mercenary, who would ever deny him a job again?

An idea. A desperate leap, but an idea nonetheless.

His fingers moved fast, tensing the muscles in his hands. It would only work if he was the only one on the street, but maybe he could do it. Hacking into a GPS satellite in less than three minutes? That was something to put on his resume.

He’d have to remember to add it under his special skills section later.

Bright red dots blinked in front of his eyes. A map of Los Santos, or more specifically, Jefferson street. Right in the middle of it, was a blaring, singular dot.

 

* * *

 

Seeing the Vagabond in person was an interesting thing. Even handcuffed to a chair, the guy just gave off the most intimidating vibe.

He wasn't even supposed to be there; he was supposed to be paid and back in his regular apartment, cuddling his cat Smee and relaxing from the hard few weeks he'd been having. Unfortunately, Burnie had told him that the job wasn't done and was ordered to follow him.

So there they were, Vagabond handcuffed in one of their small safe houses near the beach and Gavin sitting across from him looking particularly small and nervous. Burnie was next to him, clicking through the files Gavin had given him on his laptop, ignoring the Vagabond like he was nothing.

Gavin fiddled with his thumbs, waiting for Burnie to start talking first. He still didn't know why he was there.

"I'm pretty sure this is the biggest mistake you've made. I could break out of here at any moment and kill you all." He nearly flinched when the man started speaking, his voice slightly muffled by the mask but definitely still scary.

"Do it, then." Burnie said, nonchalant as before and grabbing his cup of coffee next to him to take a drink. All Gavin could bring himself to do was look at him like he was a suicidal bastard - which, in Gavin's opinion, he was.

"I could, you know. Don't you know who I am? When I get out of here I think I'm gonna let myself have some fun. I haven't worn anybody's skin in a while, maybe I'll do that. Make it real slow, too." Gavin felt himself feeling faint, holding down the urge to gag at the thought. He should have been used to it at that point, but he wasn't.

Burnie didn't falter.

"Don't you know who I am? I run this city, bitch, you lay a finger on me? Pretty much impossible, but if you did, you wouldn't make it out of the _city_ alive - let alone the country. Even if you are the Vagabond. Aside from all that, you really think you sound intimidating handcuffed and wearing that stupid mask? Please, my god damn wife scares me more."

Burnie was going to get himself killed, Gavin just knew it. He was practically giving the man a knife and saying 'stab me! Go on!'. This wasn't just some halfwit on the street stealing chump change from the wrong people; this was one of the best ranking assassins in the world. Gavin wouldn't be surprised if he'd already freed himself and was plotting how to get the jump on them both.

He felt like slapping some sense into him.

"My apologies, I thought you were stupid." The Vagabond said, his voice obviously back to normal and actually kind of dad-sounding. It was funny how someone could so easily change parts of themselves to seem more intimidating than they were. It got Gavin wondering what face was under the mask - was it as equally underwhelming?

"People underestimate me all the time, you'd think I'd be used to it by now," Burnie finally turned to look at the Vagabond, "I guess I just can't help my pride."

He shot the laptop and folded his arms on the table as the man across from them straightened in his seat ever so slightly. Gavin looked between them both quickly. His mouth was dry.

"Cut to the chase, Burns, you obviously need me for something and I'd rather get it done sooner than later." He said, his arms now in an awkward position behind himself from where he was pulling at the handcuffs.

So, wasn't free. That was good, then.

"You know I started this city. Really, I did. This place used to be home for a couple thousand, _now_? Well, you've seen how big it is," Burnie stood up, starting to pace around the table, "I brought crime here, real crime. I brought in money from everywhere, bought off property, policemen, bribed my way to the highest political standing within this city. I raised it from the dirt up, and now that its starting to touch the sky?"

Burnie stopped next to the Vagabond, hands in his pockets.

"Everyone wants a piece." He said, still standing, looking down on the man with anger in his eyes.

Gavin had known that Burnie had been annoyed ever since he'd asked him to do the job, but this was different.

"Can't handle a little competition, Burns?" The Vagabond asked. Burnie smiled, a big-toothed grin.

"You know, usually I can. It’s easy to pay off some people, easy to scare others, the rest just get exterminated like vermin. But, there are exceptions, as much as I hate to admit it. There are those who just won't let themselves die out." Burnie grit his teeth and put his hand on the table, almost shaking.

"So you need me to help you take them out? After you kidnapped me? You better be offering a _lot_ of money for this."

Gavin had to admit, he was right. He didn't understand why Burnie would kidnap him if he wanted him to a job. Why not just ask? 

"I'm the richest guy in this city, you think I won't pay you well? Fuck off. You know me. You'll get whatever you want, just do this, okay?" Burnie snapped, moving back to his seat and slumping down in it.

Gavin looked between them again, feeling oddly left out of the conversation. He still wasn't sure why he was even there.

The Vagabond was silent for a few moments before he shifted again, folding his arms on the table in front of him. Gavin forced himself not to jump out of his chair. Burnie still looked at him nonchalantly like nothing was wrong. Prick.

"Must be serious if you don't care about the money." The man said slowly. Gavin could faintly see the glint of his eyes under the mask.

"Like I said, pride. I let a bunch of newbies walk all over me? I'm dead in the water, kid. They're just a bunch of rich kids looking for fun, but they're starting to buy off my suppliers, hired guns, dirty cops. They're getting cocky and I can't get through their defenses. Even if I could, I'm not strong enough or skilled enough to take them all out. There's eight of them, and if you think they don't each have their own personal bodyguards who suck their fucking dicks, you're wrong. That's where you and Gav come in."

Gavin turned to look at Burnie, about to open his mouth when the man held up his hand. Normally he would have told him to bugger off, but seeing as the Vagabond was there, he figured it was not the time to be testing their friendship.

"Oh he's actually someone important? I just assumed he was your bitch." Even under the mask Gavin could still hear the smugness in his voice, could practically feel cockiness radiating off him. Bastard.

"You think you're clever, don't you?" Burnie hummed, giving a smirk of his own before drawing a blade from one of his back pockets and hovering it over the Vagabond's fingers. "I bet if I popped out one of your knuckles you wouldn't be such an asshole, what do you think, Gavin?"

He straightened up after being addressed finally. "I think I bloody well don't like being called a bitch." He huffed, crossing his arms. He didn't really want Burnie to harm him, but he had no choice. It was either play along or join the Vagabond.

"I don't think anyone would, now would they? You best apologize, Vagabond, or I might do more than just crack open your hand."

"Sorry." Was all he said in response.

When Burnie moved back, he grabbed the knife viciously and began inspecting it.

"Burnie-"

"No. He's alright. Bit of a knife freak right?" Burnie asked the man, moving back to sit in his seat.

"Don't like 'freak', but sure. Nice metal you got here."

"Better be, shit was expensive. You gonna help us or what?"

"Can I keep the knife?"

* * *

 

A wave of fresh air hit Gavin as Burnie opened the front door to the house. He hadn't realised how stifling it was inside and took a deep breath, trying to sort out his thoughts.

"Fuck, I think I shit my pants, dude." Burnie laughed, leaning against the bars on the veranda. 

"What?" Gavin asked, still standing in the doorway.

"Freaked me the fuck out. did you see how fast he got out of those handcuffs? He didn't even have anything in his hands. Did he use his nails or something?" 

Gavin gaped at him for a moment. "They did seem kind of long," he mumbled, "Burnie, would you mind telling me what the bloody hell just happened in there?"

"What do you mean? Were you not listening?" Burnie asked, turning slightly to face Gavin.

"No, I heard what you want us to do. But why? Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie to me? You knew I don't drop jobs and you used it against me." He felt sort of betrayed.

Burnie opened his mouth to say something, before thinking better of it and turning back to look out over the front lawn. "It's not like that." He said quietly.

Gavin closed the door behind him and moved next to Burnie, feeling his throat become tight. He set his hands down on the bars and let out a shaky breath. "Isn't it?" Gavin asked.

"Of course not!" Burnie said immediately, looking at Gavin like _he_ was the one in the wrong. He couldn't help his feelings, after all, Burnie had given him the job; the one who had promised him the first time they started working together that he wasn't like other mob bosses. The one who had promised him never to tell his secret, the one who promised to never hurt him.

It made Gavin think twice about the trust he'd placed in the man.

"Of course not," he said quietly, that time, "I'm not like that. At least I don't think I am. I didn't want to use it against you, but I needed you. You're the only one I know who can do this job, the only one with the skill. I thought I'd find someone else by the time you actually found the Vagabond, but there is no one else, Gav. No one I can trust, anyway."

Ouch.

"There are others better than me and you know it, Burnie. You just can't admit to yourself that you have as many trust issues as I do. I believed you when you said you wouldn't betray me. That you would protect me. You of all people know how much my trust means. I don't know if you have it anymore." Gavin sighed, pulling away from Burnie and making way towards the steps. He wanted to go home and think. He needed time.

"Gav-"

"Don't," he said, not looking back, "I could drop this. I _could_. But I'm not going to. You're the only friend I have here, I'm not gonna ruin that, okay? I know this is important. I just - bollocks, I wish you would have just told me. I would have taken it. Maybe. I don't know, but you should have trusted me to make the decision myself. You could have found someone else. But you knew my weakness. I can't blame you for using it. I can only lose my respect for you."

He took a shaky breath and started walking forward again. 

The movies made it look a lot more dramatic than it was in real life, especially when Gavin had to turn back and ask Burnie for a ride back home. He really needed his driver's license.

Oh well, he still got driven home, even if it was by one of Burnie's men. 

Gavin opened the door to his apartment and threw his keys into the bowl next to him, kicking off his shoes. Normally his days weren't as exciting and it had really taken it out of him. He slumped off his jacket and made his way to the living room.

He crawled onto the lounge and groaned, wanting to just fall asleep there and never get up. Then Smee hopped onto his back, purring, and started to claw at his back. "You're an asshole, you know?" He mumbled into the pillow, trying to shake the cat off him before giving up and just sitting up. Smee hopped onto the floor and meowed at him.

"If you wanted food, you should have come to me when I first came in." Gavin sighed, standing up once more. He'd only gotten to lay down for ten minutes. Maybe once Smee settled he'd take a shower and order some pizza. Have a few bevs.

He walked into the kitchen, grabbing a can from the cupboard. He gave some of it to Smee and put the rest in the fridge, but the cat wasn't eating. Instead, he just meowed and pawed and his foot. "What?" He asked, before letting out one of the loudest screams as a blade pressed against his throat, an arm bracing him over his collarbone.

"What are your intentions with the Vagabond?" A voice hissed in his ear.

"Dollface." Gavin breathed out, trying to steady his breathing. One of the risks with the Vagabond was the perky beautiful redhead that had the whole of Los Santos wrapped around her pinky. She'd be even more powerful than Burnie if she chose to take action. Luckily for them, she was the kind who lurked in the shadows. And apparently also the kind that favoured the Vagabond.

"What are your _intentions_ with the Vagabond?" The knife dug deeper this time, making Gavin hiss as it cut flesh.

"We just want him for a job, go ask him yourself. We haven't kidnapped him or anything. Well, technically we did," he said, the grip on him tightened, "but-but not with bad intentions! And anyway you know as well as the rest of us that we can't hold him. If he didn't want to be there, he wouldn't, right? He'd escape!"

The knife pulled away slightly, and Gavin allowed himself a breath. Why did he have to get himself mixed up with all this criminal stuff? It felt like every day he was being threatened or kidnapped. It was almost getting old.

"He agreed to take a job from Burns?" Dollface asked, less menacing and more curious.

"Yes." Gavin said, trying to turn his head.

"Why?" The knife moved straight back to where it was, digging deeper this time.

"I don't know, Burnie gave him a knife and there were some looks exchanged. I'm just the Hacker, go ask him yourself if you want to know why because I honestly don't even know why _I'm_ doing this." Gavin said, his voice strangled as a few drops of blood dribbled onto his collar. He'd have to get a bandage.

Dollface paused for a moment. "Sorry, sweetie," she said, her voice sickly sweet as the knife moved from his throat, "Vagabond's a friend of mine. Gotta make sure my friends are safe, y'know? Let Burns know that. If even a single hair on his head is harmed... Well, let's just say the end result won't be so pretty, okay?" She giggled and pulled away from him completely. 

Gavin gasped for air, and by the time he turned around she had already gone.

Bloody criminals. 

He searched for a bandage in the bathroom, placing it carefully over his throat and taping the ends before wandering back out into the hall.

Smee was eating out of his bowl, like nothing had happened.

He _really_ should have just stayed back in England.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May have left this update a lil late bc I was out but here you go I guess haha. I told you not to hold me to Saturday updates oops.

Gavin sat alone in a room with the Vagabond. He was there to ask some questions before they began the job without Burnie there to interrupt. Maybe he had snuck in; picked the lock on the front door and crept past the lone guard falling asleep in the living room.

He couldn’t trust a murderer, not without asking him a few things first.

“Vagabond.” He said as he swung the door open, looking over at the bed where the man sat in silence. The door clicked shut quietly behind him and Gavin moved to sit on the chair in the corner opposite the bed.

“To what do I owe this lovely surprise visit, little bird?” The man asked, stretching out back onto the headboard and crossing his arms. Clearly he wasn’t intimidated by Gavin in the slightest.

“Little bird?” He raised an eyebrow, “obviously you don’t know who you’re talking to.”

Still unphased, The Vagabond stared in silence.

“Oh I know, I just don’t  _ care _ .” He replied. Gavin wanted to throttle him. He also didn’t want to die just yet.

There were plenty of rumours that made sure Gavin normally stayed well away from him. He’d been curious a few times; looked for the Vagabond and been scared off the trail. The only reason he was taking the job was for Burnie’s sake, and he wanted to make sure the Vagabond knew.

“Alright then. Fine. You can be as abrasive as you want, mate, but I’m not leaving until I get what I want.” He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. He was nervous, even if he was there of his own will.

“What is it exactly that you want, little bird?” 

There. That smugness again. Gavin hated it, being treated like a child when he hadn’t been close to one in the longest time. “I want to know I can trust you.” He said.

The Vagabond took a moment to consider this, then laughed. “Oh, is  _ that _ all? Little bird, let me tell you, that’s not something that’s gonna happen in your lifetime. You’ll never be able to trust me and I’ll never be able to trust you.”

Gavin frowned. He’d have to get rid of that nickname somehow. “You seem to trust Dollface pretty well.” He casually replied. Maybe he was just trying to get a rise out of him - maybe it was petty, too - but it felt good to see the slight change of his eyes underneath the mask.

“What have you done with her?” The Vagabond asked slowly, sitting up straighter. There was no amusement in his tone anymore, exactly what Gavin had wanted.

“Nothing,” he shrugged, before pointing at the bandage on his neck, “in fact, I’m the one who was in trouble, you know. Nasty piece of work, that one, you always make friends with murdering psychopaths?”

Dollface was actually the reason he’d come. After being attacked like that, it was hard to get to sleep - not really surprising, considering the amount of adrenaline he’d had running through him. If she was that bad when she only thought the Vagabond had been kidnapped, surely the man himself would be pretty angry at having been subjected to it. Maybe once the job was done and he had the money, he’d skin them all like he’d said.

“What do you  _ want _ , little bird?” The man intoned, looking much more tense at the mention of his ‘friend’.

Gavin sighed, all patronizing like the Vagabond had just asked the stupidest question. ”I already told you, didn’t I? I want to know I can trust you.” He said plainly.

“Not going to happen. You’re too afraid, little bird. I can’t promise I won’t eat you up for it.”

Gavin stared at him for a moment. “Let’s compromise then, shall we? You don’t kill me, I don’t tell anyone you’re here. I’m sure there are plenty of people jealous enough to come all the way to Los Santos to get rid of  _ you _ .”

“What do you mean?” The Vagabond was interested again.

“Well, just that I have a little something set up. An invitation of sorts. For every mercenary, every assassin, even FBI. Automated emails that will be sent out every twenty-four hours transmitting your exact location unless I type in the magic word that makes them stop.”

It was a bluff, of course. He didn’t have that many contacts; barely knew anybody who could kill or arrest the Vagabond. Besides, that was a complicated system to set up, one that would take hours-

“But you’ve barely had any time to set it up. You couldn’t have.”The Vagabond spluttered, sitting up straight.

“Couldn’t I? Vagabond, I don’t know if you know but I’m one of the highest ranking hackers in America, even in the world. You really think I don’t already have a system set up just for something like this?” he didn’t, though it was something he probably should have thought about before, “all I had to do was put in a few details and it was ready to go. I think it took me all of ten minutes to finish.”

Gavin smirked. Even if it was a bluff, it was one thought out well enough that he’d have to believe it or risk getting taken out. Even the Vagabond couldn’t fight his way out from possibly thousands of hired guns.

He could tell the man was fuming, grinding his teeth and clenching his fists. “Fine, you win. What, you want me to pinky promise? I’m gonna have to trust you and you’re gonna have to trust me.”

Gavin smiled sickly sweet. “Well that’s all I wanted.” He sung, standing up and walking back to the door, opening it and stopping.

“See? I’m  _ not _ just some little bird.”

* * *

The next morning Gavin woke up back in his apartment to Smee purring on his chest. He looked at him for a moment before noticing something in his peripheral. It was a figure, sitting in his chair next to the bed.

“Did you know you’re a very heavy sleeper?” They asked, and Gavin nearly jumped out of his skin.

“What the fuck?” He shouted, sitting up and covering himself with the blanket. Smee humphed at being tossed to the foot of the bed, settling himself into a weird position before dozing off again.

“So you  _ do _ swear, I was beginning to wonder about that.” A black mask stared blankly at him as Gavin fought to get his heart back to normal.

He glared at the man in front of him. “Firstly, it’s not something I like doing. It’s vulgar. Secondly, how are you here?”

Burnie had made sure to keep the place on lockdown, if he’d escaped so easily, was Gavin really safe? Sure, there wasn’t much trouble getting in at night, but he’d seen more guards starting to come on duty as he’d left. Guards with big guns, and even bigger muscles. Ones that looked like they could snap Gavin in half like a toothpick, and do the same to the Vagabond.

“I suppose you’re right, there are better ways to express yourself.” The man said, looking around the room curiously.

Gavin waited for an answer, half scared and half annoyed.

“Burnie let me out, since you’re so eager to think I escaped just to come here and murder you after having a nice chat about the weather. He wants us to get started on the job.” He continued. Gavin laid back down and groaned.

“Couldn’t let me have a day off before I started on our suicide mission?” Gavin asked, moving over to his drawers to get changed. He pulled on an old shirt and some baggy pants before moving to the kitchen to make some coffee. It was too early for this shit.

“The more time we waste, the stronger they get.” The Vagabond called, sitting down at Gavin’s dining table.

Gavin sighed and turned on the kettle. “Still bloody ridiculous.” He mumbled, grabbing some milk from the fridge and a mug for himself.

“I take my coffee black, by the way.”

He held back a growl and grabbed another mug from the cupboard. But a small one. His least favourite one.

“What are you going to do anyway? You should have just waited until I found a way in for you. You’ll just be in the way here.”

While the water boiled, he grabbed his laptop from the living room and set it on the dining room table. He’d use his real computers later, when he was alone and could relax.

He didn’t feel comfortable with the Vagabond looming over his shoulder as he typed.

“I don’t know if you know, but I am rather tech-savvy. I can help if you need.” The man said as Gavin walked back into the kitchen. The water was done.

“I doubt you’re anywhere near my level, sorry mate. You’d probably just slow me down.” Gavin replied, opening his jar of ground coffee and spooning some into the mugs.

He added water and milk to his own, before serving the Vagabond his. “Do you take sugar with it?” He asked, stirring his drink and opening up his laptop.

He wouldn’t be able to do much, but it was better than sitting around twiddling his thumbs until the Vagabond left. 

“No. Anyway, if I use a different computer how can I possibly slow you down?”

“By asking me stupid questions.” Gavin grumbled, taking a sip of his coffee. Where was he even supposed to start with this? Burnie gave him little to no information, no way in, not even a lead to work with.

It wasn’t exactly going to be easy getting the Vagabond into a place so packed with security it was almost as safe as the military base. He’d have to get in without the mask - which frankly, Gavin thought definitely wasn’t going to happen - and then there’d still be bodyguards to dispose of before they could touch their targets.

Basically, it really was a suicide mission. Even Gavin didn’t think there was a way in. How Burnie had let it get so out of hand, he had no idea.

He frowned and rested his chin on his hand. This would take more than one cup of coffee. And with the time restrictions? He’d be asking for double from Burnie when the job was over. Maybe triple, if he was feeling gutsy.

He could go on a holiday, or maybe go back home for a few months. He had enough to be well off for the rest of his life, maybe Burnie would understand if he retired. 

“I won’t say a word.” The Vagabond said, holding his hands up in surrender before looking down at his mug.

“Do you want me to get you a straw?” Gavin teased, mostly out of spite.

“Oh no, I’ll just pour it into my mask and hope for the best.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and got up to see if he actually had any straws. He normally didn’t need them.

“Here,” he said, handing the Vagabond one after spending roughly ten minutes in search, “now would you let me work? This job is going to be hard enough without you pestering me.”

He spends maybe half an hour looking around for any sign of the gang called ‘True Kings’- which is maybe the stupidest name he’s ever heard, but not surprising considering it’s a bunch of rich kids - before giving up. Nothing. Knowing how eagerly they waste their money, he’d say they’ve got someone covering their tracks, making every mention of them disappear, privatising deals and hires. He hadn’t found a whisper of them in any of the chat rooms on the deep web.

It was almost as frustrating as it was impressive. They’ve got someone on the same level as him. He didn’t like to boast but his record was pretty impressive; he knew that he was good, but he wasn’t a prick about it.

“They’re good.” He said eventually, even if he hated to admit it.

The Vagabond looked up from his phone, empty coffee mug long forgotten beside him with a bendy straw still sticking out of it.

“Too much for you to handle? I thought you said I wasn’t in your league, and I  _ know _ I’m good.”

Gavin glared at him, before resting his chin back on his hand. “They aren’t that good, but I am surprised they actually thought to hire a hacker. Even more so that it isn’t me. Everybody knows I’m the best hacker in L.S.”

It was rather annoying.

“I imagine they didn’t want to incur the wrath of Burns.” The Vagabond shrugged, and Gavin almost agreed.

“They would have tried to recruit me at least, right? Turn me against Burnie?” He asked. There was a little voice in the back of his mind telling him something just didn’t add up.

“Maybe they’re smarter than what we gave them credit for.”

Maybe. That was something he didn’t like the sound of.

It was bad enough that they had all that money at their disposal - of which Gavin had no knowledge to where it actually came from - but if they were smart enough to know how to use it… Things would be  _ bad _ .

“Anyway,” Vagabond sighed, “I don’t think I told you the reason I’m here. Burnie got a lead.”

He stared at him a bit bug-eyed for a moment. “You couldn’t have told me that before I wasted half an hour getting nothing?” Gavin groaned, glaring at him again. They really didn’t have time for this.

“You never asked.” The man replied, tone sickly sweet once again. He pulled out a USB from his jacket pocket and slid it across the table to Gavin.

He stuck it in and grumbled as he sorted through the files.

Bodyguard stationed at the entrance, easy enough to take out and replace with Vagabond, but not enough to get them into the house. It was a start, at least. One loose thread and it can all come apart.

“It must have taken Burnie ages to get enough surveillance on this guy.” He said realising how the situation had gotten so out of hand. If Gavin had realised how complicated it would be,he definitely wouldn’t have complained about getting started straight away.

“You think he was sitting around twiddling his thumbs while you looked for me? You’re not as bright as I thought, little bird.” Vagabond laughed. Great, back to that nickname again.

He couldn’t be too annoyed though, at least Burnie had thought enough to get him something like this. A bunch of snot-nosed rich kids? Yeah, likely. 

“Shut up,” he sighed, “we’ve got work to do.”

* * *

 

Again, that feeling. Things were too easy. It had only taken a few hours to find the bodyguard and take him out. Gavin stood over the body and thought that things just  _ couldn’t _ be this simple.

At first he might’ve written it off, but something just felt wrong. 

“We ready to go?” Vagabond asked. They’d be taking the ID badge and uniform - really, not the most sophisticated plan but the only one Gavin had been able to come up with so soon.

“Yeah…” He said, still hesitating. Usually he had a good sense for these things. Even if he couldn’t back out of jobs, he’d make sure to be extra careful. He’d pull back. Almost all the time, he was right; something went wrong on the job that got someone killed. Someone that would have been him.

They didn’t have time for it though, and Gavin would be safe back at home soon enough, guiding the Vagabond as best he could with the old schematics of the building. He’d hacked into the city’s records and found the blueprints from roughly ten years ago. Things almost definitely had been changed, but Gavin hoped for the best.

“Let’s get going. The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can go our own ways.” Gavin mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets and stomping out of the alley. Kind of cliche, really, but it wasn’t like they could kill someone in the middle of a street.

“Couldn’t agree more.” Vagabond replied, staying behind to get changed. He already had his earpiece, all that was left was for Gavin to go home and guide him. It still felt so easy.

They’d get it over and done with quick, then Gavin wouldn’t worry.

Gavin walked home alone, a little bit put out that he couldn’t stick around long enough to see the face underneath the mask. He knew the man wore face paint, but he’d have to take it all off for the job. It was disappointing not getting to see it, but understandable.

“You in position Vagabond?” He asked once he was back in his apartment. 

“Yeah. Ready to go whenever. Should be easy to get in.” 

Gavin hummed and opened up the blueprints, faintly hearing a conversation between the Vagabond and someone else. He tuned it out, concentrating on mapping out a route. Maybe they should have waited a little longer, they’d barely done any planning and Gavin had already underestimated them enough.

He didn’t like ignoring his instincts.

The conversation in his ear drifted off a bit, and Gavin listened to the crunch of boots against asphalt. After a minute or two, he hear a door click shut and perked up.

“Vagabond, what’s going on? I haven’t told you to get moving yet.” Gavin said, waiting for a response that didn’t come.

Fuck.

“Vagabond, can you hear me? Have they figured it out? I knew they weren’t that dumb, oh my god. We need to abort, get yourself out of there. I’ll call Burnie and get you some backup.”

This couldn’t be happening again.

“Don’t. I’m fine they just want me to see the boss for some reason. Says he has a job for me.” Vagabond hissed, then went silent again. Well, rude. Gavin was only trying to help.

“Alright, don’t get too comfortable though. I don’t like this. Get yourself out at the first sign of trouble.” He answered, crossing his arms and frowning. Maybe it was just nothing and Gavin was paranoid, but better safe than sorry.

“Aw, little bird, didn’t know you cared so much.” Gavin snorted. As if.

“I don’t know if you remember Vagabond but I do need you. I’m not exactly a killing machine like you.”

More walking, more doors opening and closing. It was quite tense not being able to see, actually.

A small conversation Gavin didn’t quite catch, another door opening, and Gavin held his breath. A chill went down his spine like a sixth sense that was screaming for him to run.

“Ah, Vagabond. So nice to see you.” A voice said. Shit.

“Get out.” He whispered, standing up from his desk and breathing heavily. He  _ knew _ there was something off.

“Look at that face, did you really think we’re dumb enough not to know that Burns wants us dead? There were rumours you’d be in town this week. How could I not be ready?”

He wanted to throw up.

“Get. Out. Vagabond.” He said, gripping his desk so hard his knuckles turned white. 

“You said you had a job for me?” Stupid bastard, calm as ever. He was going to die. He was going to  _ die _ . Gavin had to do something.

He fumbled for his phone, cursing as it landed on the floor. He picked it up with shaky hands and typed in Burnie’s number.

“Oh yes, I want you to send Burns a message.”

The phone rang while silence from Vagabond’s side.

Gavin’s heart stopped as he heard a gunshot, then a loud  _ thunk. _

“Tell him the True Kings want Los Santos, and we’re not stopping till we have his head.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is incredibly short I'm so sorry I planned for it to be longer :(


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally a lot different/longer but I cut it back because some of the dialogue was a bit awkward and cheesy ugh sorry. This is also late but I've been sick (yay autumn) so no motivation to write. 
> 
> Also, Wild AU, thoughts? (Mavin oriented)

Gavin didn’t feel the bullet hit his back. He didn’t feel it split the skin and scrape his spine. He didn’t feel his body hit the floor, only heard the flood of blood pour from him, and the sound of his body hitting the floor underneath.

Briefly, he worried about getting bloodstains on the wood.

Then, a ringing in his ears and an indescribable pain shooting through his core. He heard a scream, very distantly - he thought it was Vagabond for a moment, before realising it was himself. 

People think they know what being shot must be like. They think it hurts and they live or die. Nobody told Gavin it would feel like an eternity, laying there in his blood, gasping for breath while one of his lungs collapsed. Nobody told him the sounds that would come out of him from the torturous pain. He laid there and tried to cry, but found nothing came. 

He felt so nauseous. He wanted to throw up and sob, but black spots started to cloud his vision. It terrified him, not having the control to stay awake, he almost let himself go, feeling it would be easier to just drift off like this than spend another second in pain. 

Something stopped him, though. For some reason he fought it all. Kept himself awake by trying to move. Pain shot through him with every twitch - looking back on it later, he wasn’t even embarrassed by the animal sounds that came out of him.

Right when he thought he couldn’t hold it off anymore, a figure raced into the room. “Burnie…” He gasped, coughing and finally starting to cry.

The figure picked him up, cursing. Gavin nearly blacked out right there, and screamed.

“I know, little bird. I know.” A voice said softly. Gavin would have questioned the name from Burnie if he had had the time.

He shut his eyes and fought to get rid of the pain.

Gavin drifted in and out of consciousness after that, remembering only snippets of memories. A man with a ponytail hovering above him, being placed on a table by multiple nurses, doctors hovering over him. A light bright passed over his eyes before darkness again.

When he woke properly it was in a well-lit room. A tube was down his throat and he had to squint because of the brightness around him.

Burnie was sat in a chair next to him, looking exhausted.

He panicked slightly, coughing as he tried to talk. Burnie looked up before quickly moving to his side.

“Gav! Don’t talk, you’re okay I promise,” he said, grabbing both sides of his face and looking him over, “do you want the nurse?”

Gavin nodded, his eyes watering as he fought not to gag. Having a tube down your throat was not the nicest thing.

A few moments later a man walked into the room and started talking to Burnie. He could barely pay attention at that point. 

Next thing he knew, a needle was being stuck in his arm and Gavin was falling back asleep.

He woke up with a mask over his mouth a couple of days later. Burnie wasn’t there anymore - probably kicked out by the nurses, or busy dealing with the gang. He was alone.

Gavin sat up and gave a small cough; his throat was a little sore but fine otherwise. What hurt most was the ache in his back. He was obviously on painkillers, but it still throbbed slightly. Moving around wasn’t going to be much fun.

He tugged off the mask and rubbed his face. His right arm had a tube in it and there were wires all over him, he probably couldn’t get out with some trouble. 

After a few minutes of stretching out his fingers and wincing at the general stiffness, the door to his room opened. The man with the ponytail entered, stopping when he saw Gavin sit up.

“You’re awake.” He said, closing the door behind him and looking a bit awkward.

Gavin recognised that voice.

“Vagabond?” He croaked, before coughing a few times. Speaking was not going to be easy, either.

“The nurse at the front desk wouldn’t let me in with the mask on,” Vagabond mumbled, moving next to his bed, “besides you’ve already seen my face. I bet everyone has by now. It was stupid of me to think that plan would work.”

Gavin frowned uncomfortably and stared at his hands for a few moments.

“That’s my fault,” he said, “I should have taken more time to think of a proper plan. I just wanted to be done, you know? I thought- I thought they were dumb kids. There’s so many of them in this town, you know? My expectations are always so low.”

He hadn’t had much time to think things over, but it was blaringly obvious what the mistake had been.

“I should have thought about it more, too. Doesn’t matter much now anyway. The city’s in chaos, Burnie’s struggling to keep things under control. The True Kings gang have claimed almost half the territory already. It won’t be long before they get the rest of L.S.”

Gavin felt something in his chest sink. Burnie didn’t deserve any of this, it had been his job to get rid of them and he’d only gotten himself shot. Speaking of which-

“How did you get out? I thought they would have shot you.” Gavin said, looking over him for a sign of damage.

“They let me fucking walk. Guess they thought I’d go straight to Burns and he’d be so mad he’d start a firefight or something. I was smart enough to call an ambulance as soon as I was out of there, and come get you.” Vagabond replied, sitting down on one of the chairs beside him.

“Thanks.” He mumbled, a little bit surprised that he hadn’t just been left for dead.

“Don’t look so surprised.” Vagabond gave a wry smile and leant back in his seat. Gavin flushed.

“I’m not! I mean I kind of am, but only because of the rumors surrounding you.” He said, a little ashamed for thinking different. Maybe the Vagabond only did the things he did for money. He wasn’t one to judge.

“That’s fair,” the man shrugged, “to be honest, only half of them are true. I like theoretic death, real death is kind of messy and a lot less fun than I imagined. Plus there’s only so much blood you can wash out of a shirt before it becomes another colour completely.”

“You’re kind of gross, Vagabond.” Gavin laughed, feeling both ill and amused at the same time. So he really was human then, Gavin had started to think he just enjoyed hurting people.

Again, the man shrugged, but said nothing. Gavin sighed and laid back down. He was stiff all over, it was going to be hard starting to walk again. 

“I got shot in the back.” He said eventually, frowning up at the ceiling. It was only just sinking it what had happened.

“Yup.”

“I’m surprised it didn’t hit my spine or an organ or something. I’m either really lucky or the sniper was a horrible shot.”

“The sniper was a very bad shot, apparently. He was aiming for your head.” 

Gavin rubbed the back of his head nervously. “I’m glad they didn’t send someone more competent.” He chuckled softly. 

“I don’t think they have many more competent. That guy was still there when I got there. At that point I’d already called the ambulance so I went over and… Questioned him.” 

Gavin winced slightly at the thought. He had probably been mad the job had gone so wrong. He wouldn’t have liked to be on the receiving end of that rage.

“Anyway, they aren’t looking for experience, just numbers. Apparently he’d barely held a gun before, let alone work a sniper.” Vagabond continued, looking a little annoyed.

“So,” Gavin said, “they are just a bunch of rich kids, they just think they’re smarter than us.”

Vagabond nodded and they sat in silence for a few minutes, Gavin still working over his muscles. He doubted he’d be out of hospital very soon, even if he was fine. Burnie would worry himself sick and the doctors were obviously being paid by him. He’d never be able to afford private healthcare like Burnie.

After a while they got talking again, Vagabond leaving when the doctors came in to check on him. Gavin was left alone, bored out of his mind and wishing he could go back to sleep. It left him time to think.

He fiddle with the bedsheets and tried to remember what had happened that night. Most of it was a blur, especially the being shot part. His mind was probably too busy trying to keep him alive to remember the little details. For a moment though, he remembered thinking Vagabond had been shot. He’d been so scared for him, it was embarrassing, really.

He wondered how Burnie was doing. All of it must have put so much stress on him. Gavin would probably laugh if his hair was already starting to fall out. Probably.

* * *

“Are you kidding me? You’re not going back on the job.” Burnie looked awful. His skin was pale and he had bags the size of coins. It was not a pretty sight.

His hair really was falling out, too. Gavin had not laughed.

“It’s my own fault I was shot, Burnie. You know I need to finish this. I don’t need to walk anyway, just put me in a more secure safehouse and I can do it. If the Vagabond is off then we’ll find someone else. It seems like the situation is only getting worse.” He said, crossing his arms.

“I’m barely keeping hold of the territory I have.” Burnie laughed almost hysterically, shoving his face into his hands.

“Which is why you need me!” Gavin protested, balling his hands up into fists.

“Let  _ go _ , Gavin. This is stupid; you’re going to get yourself killed. I won’t let you continue. I’ll find another way.”

He couldn’t let go. Burnie knew that better than anyone. “Just this last one, Burnie,” he whispered, looking down at the sheets, “after I’ll leave, promise. I’ll move back to England and get out of your hair. I’ll go clean. I need to finish, you know I do. This job more than any other.”

He looked back up eventually, frowning and wishing in his mind that he could let it go. “Alright. Alright, Gav - shit, you’re going to get yourself killed. Vagabond is still on, you’re lucky. Apparently he doesn’t want to ruin his record either. You  _ don’t _ get to go on the field though. You’re going to be stuck in a wheelchair for a few months, you’ll just get in the way and put yourself at risk. I doubt the True Kings are very happy you’re still alive as it is.” Burnie said, Gavin breaking into a grateful smile.

“I won’t get in the way anymore.” He mumbled softly, still smiling. It would suck not being able to walk by himself for a while, but at least he knew he could go home after this. He needed a break anyway.

“You aren’t in the way, Gav.”

He just smiled sadly.

Visiting hours were over when the sun started to set, but Burnie was long gone by that point. There was a lot to do. Gavin let his nurse feed him, even though he was perfectly capable of bringing a damn spoon to his mouth.

He watched T.V. for a while, bored. The True Kings were on almost every channel, being discussed on whether they would make the city better or worse. The smart people knew that Burnie was the better leader, the dumb ones actually thought they might end up taking over. Gavin wouldn’t let that happen.

Lights out was a lot earlier than he was used to, and he found himself unable to sleep, staring out the window. There were no stars he could see - too many lights - but it was kind of nice to look out at the skyline and imagine lives for the people inside.

Maybe if he’d never met Dan, he’d be like them. He’d be normal. He’d probably be poor, but he’d have a job and a wife, maybe a kid. Maybe he’d be happier being normal.

“What are you thinking about, little bird?” A voice asked. Gavin almost fell out of his bed.

“Bloody hell! Don’t sneak up on me like that,” he said, holding his chest and seeing the Vagabond standing in the corner, mask and all, “how did you even get in?”

“I have my ways,” he shrugged mysteriously, “you didn’t answer my question.”

Gavin frowned and rubbed his arms a bit self consciously. He looked back out the window and took a breath.

“I was thinking what my life would be like if I wasn’t a criminal. If I was normal. Do you think we’d all be happier?”

Vagabond seemed to consider this, before shrugging again. “The world needs criminals. It’s just how things work. Maybe it’s better you’re a successful criminal rather than normal and homeless. There’s always room for more criminals. Can’t say the same about the real world.”

Gavin picked at his sheets and felt inclined to agree. At least in this world he had a place.

“Is that why you’re here? Didn’t fit anywhere else?” Gavin asked. Vagabond looked out the window.

“You could say that.” He answered, moving to put his hands on the windowsill.

Gavin laid back and thought for a few moments. “I suppose it’s the same for me too.”

He stared at the ceiling and imagined reasons for all the stains up there. He didn’t know how people reached up to draw dicks on a hospital ceiling, but he was kind of impressed.

“I heard you still want to do the job,” Vagabond said from the window, Gavin nodded, “I can respect that.”

He felt himself give a little smile despite himself, it was nice to know someone trusted him.

“You have to leave, little bird.” His smile fell.

“Why?” He asked.

“I’ve got this feeling - it sounds weird, I know - anyway I always get it when something bad’s about to happen. I got it when you were shot, and I’m getting it now. I think something’s about to go down in the city. Not everybody is going to make it out. You have to leave before it starts.”

Gavin closed his eyes and sighed. “I know,” he said, smiling sadly, “I’ve got that feeling as well. This is only the beginning, they’ve got plans. But I can’t give this job up anymore than you can.”

“You can,” Vagabond turned to him, “I can’t, but you  _ can _ . You’re just a hacker, they’ll let you go.”

He felt something inside him ache. “And here I thought you didn’t care about other people.” He laughed softly, avoiding eye contact.

“I’m just sick of seeing good people die.”

Gavin scoffed and gripped his sheets tightly. “You won’t have to,” he said,”you should leave, Vagabond. If they catch you they’ll kick you out.”

Perhaps it was cold of him to ignore him like that, but he was always a bitch when he reminisced. 

When he was alone again, he laid back properly and held back tears as he tried to fall asleep. He couldn’t do this again.

* * *

_ "Don’t do this to me, we’ve come too far now.” _

_ “I don’t know, B. I don’t like this. I’ve got this feeling. You told me to trust my gut, it’s telling me we should just walk away.” _

_ “We can’t, you know that. If we don’t do this, he’ll have everyone in the country coming after us. We won’t be able to come back to London.” _

_ “We could go to America.” _

_ “I can’t, you know B.” _

_ “Somewhere else? Please, Dan. Let’s just pull out. This isn’t our business, we shouldn’t be messing with the two biggest gangs of London. It’s dangerous.” _

_ “Shephard almost has the upper hand, we do this for him and we’ll be under his protection. We’ll win the gang war for him. We’ll be like heroes.” _

_ “Heroes don’t break into Crime Lord houses and murder the big boss, Daniel. They fight monsters.” _

_ “Claude’s probably the closest thing you can get to a monster in London, don’t you think? Come on, we have the intel, I just need you to make sure no one follows me inside. You don’t have to do anything, really. I’m the one who should be afraid.” _

_ “Yeah! You should be, you could die, B!” _

_ “Shephard’s gonna protect us, don’t worry.” _

_ “You can’t tell me that when we’re about to start a suicide mission.” _

_ “Come on, you’ll see. When this is all over, we’ll laugh, yeah? You’ll think yourself well stupid for being so worried.” _

_ “I won’t laugh when we’re dead.” _

_ “B, seriously? Let it go. We have to do this. You think he’ll just let us walk? We really will die if we leave.” _

_ “I wish you would have never dragged me into this.” _

_ “ _ Me _? Oh please, Gavin, you were just as excited about this as I was when this started.” _

_ “That was months ago, when I didn’t realise this job was such a deathtrap. I thought hacking would be safe.” _

_ “It is! You don’t have to go and murder the biggest crime boss in London. I could  _ die _.” _

_ “Exactly why we shouldn’t do this! I don’t want to lose my best friend, B. Please, let’s think about this.” _

_ “I’ve already thought about it, Gav. If we’re going to die either way, I’d rather go with the option where I have a bigger chance of surviving.” _

_ “You’re too glory hungry, Dan. I don’t know… I don’t know if we can work together after this.” _

_ “Oh, shut up. You can say that when this is done. You’ll just distract me. Let’s just do this.” _

_ “Don’t say I didn’t warn you, Daniel,” _

* * *

Gavin was discharged the next day. His eyes were puffy and red from lack of sleep, but he was ready to get started with work again.

A nurse wheeled him outside in one of the hospital wheelchairs, and he heaved himself into Burnie’s limo after a few minutes of struggle. His back screamed for him to stop, but he knew if he said a word the nurse would take him straight back inside. They were only letting him out because Burnie had paid them to overlook it.

The job would be done soon enough anyway, then he could spend as long as he wanted recovering. He was sure people like Burnie and Vagabond had had worse, anyway.

Speaking of which, as soon as he seated himself in the car, he found himself face to face with the familiar black skull mask. “Stop doing that!” He shouted angrily, clutching his chest again.

“I’m not doing anything, you’re just not paying attention.” Vagabond said amusedly.

“You don’t say anything when I get into the car, not to mention I’m not exactly at my best at the moment, so of course you surprised me. Maybe cough or something next time.”

“Whatever.”

The rest of the car ride was relatively quiet, Burnie still back at Headquarters waiting for them. Normally Gavin would be joking around, trying to get Vagabond to talk and connect, but he was still a bit sour about the previous night. 

When the limo finally parked, he was almost elated, until he realised he couldn’t just get out and walk. 

“Um… Vagabond?” He asked when the man got out of the limo and started to head inside. 

The man turned back before huffing and coming to help him out of the car.

“Woah, isn’t there a wheelchair or something?” He asked when he was lifted and carried bridal style inside. It hurt probably more than walking would have. 

Though the pain wasn’t what was keeping him from walking. The wound still hadn’t healed properly, so if he did walk too much he’d probably open it up again or something. That and he had kind of a limp. He’d tried walking around his room a few times, but it was hard when he had to hobble around. He tired himself out quickly.

He’d definitely be stuck in a wheelchair months after finishing this job.

“This is more fun.” Vagabond said, carrying him into the elevator. Gavin could swear he saw a smile under that mask.

A few moments of elevator music and Gavin was bored. Burnie’s office was all the way at the top of the damn building.

“Why have you got this on anyway? I thought you said everyone already knew your face.” He said, poking the mask and shivering a bit. It even felt creepy to touch. 

Vagabond coughed awkwardly and looked away sheepishly. “Not  _ everyone _ .” He shrugged, readjusting his grip on Gavin. He held back a wince.

“Well who does then?” He asked. Still twenty more floors to go.

“Uh… Just you?” Vagabond said, making Gavin giggle in wonder.

“I’m the only one who knows the big bad Vagabond’s face is actually a handsome old man’s? That’s rich.”

Vagabond rolled his eyes. “Well I imagine the True Kings know it, which is why I’m surprised not everyone else does. But yes, you are. And thanks for the compliment I suppose, even though I’m not that old at all. Only thirty six.” He said. Fifteen more floors to go.

“That’s well old for a criminal, Vagabond! I’m only twenty seven.” Gavin replied grinning up at him as the older man rolled his eyes.

“Maybe you’re just young.” Ten floors to go.

“Nah. Lot’s of criminals either die or are out of the game by your age. By my age, even. There might be lots of places for us, but it’s only because it’s such a dangerous game to play.”

Five.

“Maybe I’m just lucky.” Vagabond shrugged, and they stood in near silence again. Well, Vagabond stood, Gavin just enjoyed the comedy of being carried by one of the deadliest men in L.S.

“People make their own luck.” Gavin said, his mood dropping as they climbed each floor.

“Vagabond?” He asked, two more floors, “what do you think their plan is going to be?”

One floor.

“Something not good.” He answered, a frown appearing behind the mask.

The door opened, and Burnie stood on the other side.

“What are you guys doing? I left a wheelchair for you, you didn’t have to be carried.”

Gavin blushed and glared at the Vagabond. “Not like I had a choice.” He grumbled, letting himself be set down on one of the chairs in Burnie’s office.

“I told you it was more fun.” Vagabond grinned.

“Enough of that, I’ll send for it in a minute. Something’s happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> Criticisms help me become better! Don't be afraid to be honest.


End file.
